zombiesatemyfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons are used to battle dildos. You earn them throughout the game. They all have a durability level so the harder you hump the lower the durrabilty, and some weapons such as guns will need ammo like the dildo cannon. 'Melee Weapons' Masturbating Fist This is the default when you have no weapon equipped.Wash your hands after. Level Requirement: 1 Damage- Depends on your own Damage Skill level. Durability- No Durability. *Cum- 999 *Harder- 6 Nail N' Board This is the first weapon you will receive in the game.But better then nothing. Level Requirement: 1 Damage- 10 Durability- 75 *Smack- 1 *Wild Swing- 2 *Run 'n' Smash- 3 Frying Pan This is found in Episode 1.Not the best. Level Requirement: 3 Damage- 24 Durability- 75 *Klonk- 1 *Flash Fry- 2 *Clobber- 3 Ukulele This is found by scavenging. It may be found as early as Episode 2. Level Requirement: 5 Damage- 30 Durability- 39 *Pluck- 1 *Strum- 1 *Twang- 3 *Serenade- 4 Severed Hand Weapon This is given to you by Raider in Episode 2.Just don't leave it for to long. Level Requirement: 6 Damage- 37 Durability- 41 *Claw Strike- 1 *Flesh Rip- 2 *Running Claw- 3 *Death Swipe- 4 Bear Knuckles Acquisition: Dropped by Angry Zombie at Diner on 4th street in Episode 4 (level 11), or purchased with Gold Skulls. Don't try it on a bear.Just don't. *Jab- 1 *Bear Slug- 2 [[Ukulele|Fire Saw (Fire)]] Acquisition: Bounty reward (level 17) at 4100 green skulls during the Infestation event. *Flesh Wound- 1 (Melee and Close Range Only) *Running Slice- 2 *Gouge- 3 *Slice N' Dice- 4 (Melee Range Only) 'Ranged Weapons' Shotgun Acquisition: This is the first ranged weapon you receive after killing Zombie Chopper Dave. It can also be scavenged or purchased from a merchant. Ammo Capacity- 8 Shotgun Ammo Minimum Energy Use - 1 Melee Attack - No Black Shotgun Acquisition: Purchased from a merchant.Much cooler then the first. Ammo Capacity- 10 Shotgun Ammo *Blast Fire- 1 + 1 Shotgun Ammo *Gut Fire- 2 + 2 Shotgun Ammo *Blammo Blast- 3 + 2 Shotgun Ammo (Melee Range Only) Beretta Acquisition: Purchased from a merchant or scavenged. Ammo Capacity- # Pistol Ammo Minimum Energy Use - 1 Melee Attack - Revolver Acquisition: Purchased from a merchant or scavenged.Ride' m cowboy! Ammo Capacity- 6 Pistol Ammo Minimum Energy Use - 1 Melee Attack - Magnum Acquisition: Purchased from a merchant or scavenged.Do ya feel lucky,well do ya? Ammo Capacity- # Pistol Ammo Minimum Energy Use - 2 Melee Attack - [[Magnum|Trashy Pistol (Poison)]] Acquisition: Bounty reward (level 13) at 950 green skulls during the Infestation event. Ammo Capacity- 24 Pistol Ammo *Pistol Whip - 1 (Melee Range Only) *Quick Burst- 2 + 2 Pistol Ammo *Clip Spray- 4 + 3 Pistol Ammo (Melee Range Only) Pirate Pistol Acquisition: Special event reward or purchased with Gold Skulls.ARR! Ammo Capacity- 12 Pistol Ammo Minimum Energy Use - 1 Melee Attack - Yes (Pistol Whip) AK-47 Acquisition: Purchased from a merchant or scavenged. Ammo Capacity- # Rifle Ammo Minimum Energy Use - 1 Melee Attack - Yes A-91 Acquisition: Reward (lvl 20 ) for score of A or higher on Episode Ammo Capacity- 30 Rifle Ammo Minimum Energy Use - 1 Melee Attack - No M-16 Acquisition: Ammo Capacity- 22 Rifle Ammo Minimum Energy Use - Melee Attack - Poisoned Weapons